


Good Morning

by through_shadows_falling



Series: Supernatural Ficlets [59]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, Men of Letters Bunker, Oblivious Sam, POV Sam Winchester, Shipper Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-15
Updated: 2016-04-15
Packaged: 2018-06-02 11:15:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6564106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/through_shadows_falling/pseuds/through_shadows_falling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam stared, mentally freaking out. If Dean and Castiel were finally together, wouldn’t he have noticed something earlier? Something different? Or was he really that oblivious?</p><p>Perhaps he was thinking too hard about this. Maybe Castiel’s casual comment didn’t really mean what he thought it did. But either way, Sam had to find out the truth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Morning

Sam was booting up his computer in the bunker kitchen, half a bagel dangling from his mouth, when Castiel wandered in with a huge yawn.

Sam set the bagel on a napkin and quirked a grin at the comical image of the former angel. Castiel’s hair spiked in every direction, and he was squinting so hard Sam wondered he could see at all. Castiel wore slippers and a half-open “dead guy” robe over a t-shirt and boxers. The ties of the robe dragged on the floor behind him.

Despite his seemingly bleary state, Castiel managed to bee-line for the coffee maker, which held a fresh pot. Sam had finished his own cup earlier.

“Rough night?” Sam asked.

Castiel grunted as he poured himself a mug. “Understatement. Your brother snores like a lawn mower.” His voice was deep and slightly hoarse.

Sam snorted. “Yeah, I know. When you’ve roomed with the guy for practically all your life, you have to figure out how to deal. I used ear plugs for a while.” His amusement faded as his eyes suddenly widened.

Hold up. Since when did Castiel and Dean room together? They each had their own separate spaces. Did this mean--?

Castiel didn’t appear to notice Sam’s frozen shock as he sipped at his coffee.

“Did you go for a run yet?” Castiel asked.

Sam took a moment as he cleared his throat. “Uh, yeah, actually.” 

Castiel nodded. “Okay.” He finished his coffee, his gaze faraway. Sam stared at him, mentally freaking out.

If Dean and Castiel were finally together, wouldn’t he have noticed something earlier? Something different? Or was he really that oblivious?

Perhaps he was thinking too hard about this. Maybe Castiel’s casual comment didn’t really mean what he thought it did. Then again, the bunker walls were pretty thick. The only way Dean’s snoring would’ve bothered Castiel was if they shared a room, or a bed…

Sam had to find out.

Castiel put his empty mug in the sink and stretched. “I’m going to go water the garden,” he announced as he shuffled out of the room.

Sam took his chance and darted down the hall in the opposite direction, right toward Dean and Castiel’s rooms.

Dean’s bedroom door was closed. That didn’t mean anything, of course, not until he checked. Closing his hand over the doorknob, Sam turned it agonizingly slowly until he could peek in and…bingo.

An empty bed.

Sam grinned. Oh man, this was gonna be great. He backed away from Dean’s room and headed toward Castiel’s. It appeared he’d left the door slightly ajar, so all Sam had to do was lightly nudge it open.

The evidence lay strewn in front of him. Dean was asleep on his stomach, tangled in the sheets, occupying only a half of the bed. His arms draped over the other half, where another person could easily fit under his embrace. His mouth was open, and rattling snores echoed out. 

Sam stifled a laugh. He needed a picture of this… But just as he reached for the phone in his pocket, he noticed a few other damning pieces of evidence, namely a bottle of lube on the nightstand, a box of condoms on the floor, and… _oh god_  was that a used one slumped in the corner?

Sam retreated, gagging. This was _so not_  how he wanted to discover their relationship. He’d been waiting for years but now all he could think about was--

“Cas?” croaked a voice. 

Sam, who had made it only halfway down the hall, went still as Dean appeared in Castiel’s doorway, rubbing his eyes. Dean blinked and then froze himself, knowing full well that there was no escape. Sam had just witnessed him coming out of Castiel’s bedroom. 

Sam waited for his reaction. His brother opened his mouth, then gaped like a fish. Sam decided to throw him a line.

“Congrats,” he said, and damn it, his voice was pitched too high.

“Oh,” Dean said, and he coughed. “Um. Thanks. I guess.”

“Took you two long enough.”

At that, Dean frowned. “We’ve been together for months, dude. Where’ve you been?” His frown slid into a smirk. “Too busy video-calling Eileen, huh?”

Now it was Sam’s turn to gape. He felt himself blushing. “Screw you.”

“Cas already did, thanks.”

“UGH!” Sam groaned, pretending to cover his ears. 

Dean burst out laughing, and it was a glorious sound. Sam honestly couldn’t remember the last time he’d heard it. 

A smile broke out on Sam’s face even as he shook his head. “God, you’re such a jerk.”

Dean approached him and clapped a hand on his shoulder. “You’re right about that. Morning, bitch.”


End file.
